Change
by SMP-dream
Summary: My name is Linda Allen. This is my story. AU, set two years after The Last Olympian.
1. Chapter 1

My life started to take a turn on a sunny afternoon by the lake. It was the kind of day where people in sweat suits walked their dogs, kids happily snacked on ice-cream sandwiches and young couples walked hand in hand on the sidewalk.

Where was I? Sitting alone on a bench, moping.

My name is Linda Allen. I am twelve years old, going on thirteen. This is my story.

I live with my mother in a little house in the suburbs. She and my dad divorced when I was still a baby. At least that's what I thought. Mom had only told me that he left. No details; just that he left. My mom's name is Melanie Allen. I used to ask her if I was adopted, and not because I don't have her blue eyes (I figured my green eyes came from my dad). The thing is trouble seems to follow me almost everywhere I go. In the past six years, I've been kicked out of six schools. I am marked as a rebel.

My mom, on the other hand, is a perfectionist. You probably think that she's really strict because of my role as a trouble-maker, but she's not. "Just try to control yourself next time," she always said, "try hard."

But my hardest wasn't enough. And that was the reason why I was moping by the lake on a beautiful May afternoon. Silverstone Elementary was lucky number 7. That day at school, Tony Morin had made fun of me for my dyslexia and ADHD. I didn't mean for it to come out of my mouth, but I called him a… certain unprintable word. Of course, I said it at the wrong time; the school's principle was right behind me.

Apparently, my little talk with Tony was the last straw. I was expelled.

I wasn't upset because of that, though. I was upset because of the look my mother gave me when she walked into the principle's office. It was sad, a little nervous She probably thought that I was going to end up like an alcoholic or something. I really wished that she could have just shouted at me.

"Hey Linda!"

My head whipped around at the sound of my name. Cole Greene was walking toward me, jeans and a T-shirt, all smiles. As usual, his black hair stuck up in short spikes, with a bit of brown up at the front.

Cole was a kid from school. Most kids from school tried to stay away from me, but Cole was nice. He would say 'hi' to me every time he walked by, or sit down and ask me how I was doing. It was great not to feel like an outcast, to feel like I had a friend.

"Hi, Cole," I said as he sat on the bench.

"Hi. Nice day, huh?" he said casually.

"Yeah."

We looked out over the lake for a while.

"I heard about what happened today." said Cole. He chuckled. "Man, that was _awesome_. You really shouldn't worry about it, I mean, I bet that everyone's wanted to call Tony that."

"I got expelled," I said. Cole didn't say anything to that.

"You know," I said, "thanks for talking to me when no one else would. You're the only person from Silverstone that I'm going to miss." Cole grinned again.

"But this won't be the last time you see me," he said.

"I… wait, what?"

Cole's grin spread. He looked around, then whispered, "You and me, Linda, we're not like everyone else." He had this maniacal sort of gleam in his eye. "You probably feel alone, don't you?" Cole continued. "Well, you're not. And you'll see why. You just have to come with me."

I instinctively slid away from Cole. "Uh… Cole, nothing personal, but you're kinda scaring me."

"What? What do you…" Cole paused, then said, "I'm not trying to make you run away with me or anything."

"Oh."

Cole laughed. "Sorry, I guess I got a little excited about…"

"About what?"

Cole glanced past my shoulder. "Geez, do they really have to litter?"

I followed Coles gaze. A group of boys-probably fourteen to fifteen years old- were snacking on hot dogs. Their used napkins were on the ground.

"There's a trash can _right over there_!" Cole shouted.

I guess I forgot to tell you, Cole is all about going green. He'll lecture you like a teacher if you litter. Heck, he actually lectured a teacher once. It was weird.

One of the boys turned around and gave Cole the finger. I felt anger rise in the pit of my stomach. Another boy, wearing a cocky grin, snapped open his can of Coke and dumped some into the lake. I didn't remember how, but next thing I knew, I was on my feet. Cole followed my lead.

"Let's go Linda," he said bitterly, " these guys aren't worth it." But I didn't want to go. My eyes were fixed on the kid with the can of Coke, my fists were clenched. I felt an overwhelming sensation come over me, and suddenly, the boys were soaking wet. The soggy bread from their hot dogs seeped through their fingers. They glanced at each other, clearly shocked.

We were near a calm lake, there was no way a wave could've hit them. And even if there was, there was no dark splotch on the cement as evidence. I was totally confused.

"H-how-" I started.

"We really have to go," Cole said hastily. "Come on!"

I took one last look at the group of boys near the lake, who were swearing in astonishment and still wet from head to toe, before following Cole into the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as we neared a bus stop, Cole stumbled and fell.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he panted, "thanks."

Cole can't run very well. He has some kind of disease in his legs that stops him from doing so.

"Okay," Cole said, straightening up, "We'll take a bus to the city... and then we'll hail a taxi."

"To where?" I asked. Cole ignored me.

"We'll probably be there by..." he studied his watch. "5:30. Let's go."

The event by the lake slipped out of my mind. I needed answers.

"Whoa. Hold up. Where are we going," I demanded, "and why?" Cole sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Trust me; it's for your own safety."

"Well, what if I refuse to go?" I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Then you're going to make my job a lot harder."

"Your _job_?"

Cole looked me straight in the eyes and said, "What if I told you that not coming with me would also put your mom in danger? Well, it would. I know that this is really weird for you, but you've just got to trust me."

It was then that I knew that this was no joke. Cole was the kind of person who could speak with his eyes, and at that moment, they showed worry.

"Do I get to say 'bye' to my mom? I asked in a small voice.

Cole looked sympathetic. "Sorry," he said, "but you'll see her again soon, I promise."

I must have looked upset because Cole gave in, sort of.

"I'm taking you to a summer camp," he said quietly.

I stared. "A summer camp," I repeated sarcastically.

"Yup."

I shook my head. All this fuss was about a _summer camp_? "This really _is_ weird,"" I said. "Trust me," said Cole. You haven't seen anything yet. "

During the ride to the city, Cole talked a little bit about the summer camp. He kept his voice low; like he was afraid someone would hear. "It's for special people, like you," he told me.

"But I'm not special." I protested.

"That's what you think."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

I gazed out the window during the taxi ride, watching the city slowly become the countryside. As the farmhouses and orchards flashed by, I fell asleep. My dreams were about strange creatures. They were chasing after a white horse, and were viciously gaining on it. The horse never stopped galloping.

Someone was shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Cole.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"Almost there," said Cole, "We just have to walk up a hill." I groaned and peeled my cheek off the window.

"You sure this is where your grandma lives, kid?" asked the driver as I climbed out of the taxi.

"Yeah, totally," answered Cole, handing the driver a roll of cash. "Thank you."

As soon as the taxi was out of sight, Cole urged me to keep going. "It's called 'Half-Blood Hill' he informed me as we hiked up. I thought it was a weird name, but decided not to say anything. Before we reached the crest, Cole said, "Okay. Promise not to freak out?"

I looked at him questioningly. "Uh...sure," I responded, suspicious. After a few more strides, I froze.

On top of Half-Blood Hill was a gigantic pine tree, and lying around it was an even bigger lizard. It lifted his head as Cole approached, steam hissing out of its nostrils and its scales shining in the sun. Cole reached out and scratched its chin. Satisfied, the lizard set his head down.

"His name is Peleus," Cole explained, "he's our guardian dragon."

That woke me up. "G-Guardian _what_?"

"Dragon," said Cole, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "See that thing hanging on the branch over his head? That's called the Golden Fleece. Does it ring a bell?" I didn't answer. I was too busy staring at what Cole had called a dragon. I'd seen dragons in movies, and this thing kind of looked like one... but it couldn't be.

"Okay," said Cole, "I guess not."

"This is crazy," I said, my voice a little higher than usual.

"Take a look at the view." Cole said, ignoring my comment. Reluctantly, I obeyed.

Below me was grassland and large white buildings. A huge farmhouse sat in the middle of fields of green dotted with red. To the north, the sun sparkled on the Long Island Sound. It looked so beautiful that, even though I was still recovering from shock, I said, "Whoa."

Cole chuckled. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," he said.


End file.
